


Drunken Compass

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Модерн!АУ; случайная встреча в клубе. Тревельян хотел напиться, Дориан - встретиться с Риленусом; у обоих все пошло не по плану. И только у Быка все хорошо.





	Drunken Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunken Compass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899191) by [elidoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/pseuds/elidoo). 



> Дориан пьет итальянский ореховый ликер Франджелико, у которого чувственно-грешноватая реклама; Олд фешен - название коктейля на основе бурбона, скотча или виски.

— Поверить не могу, что она тебя бросила! — голос Быка, громкий, как горн, мгновенно привлек внимание окружающих. — Срань господня, вы, ребята, были вместе сколько — шесть лет?

— Семь, — Тревельян вздохнул и поднял руку, чтобы вышибала поставил на нее печать клуба. — И она меня не бросала. Я сделал предложение, и она сказала «нет». _Опять._

— Мужик, это хреново. Вы с ней что, все еще вместе?

Вслед за Быком Тревельян вошел в клуб «Приют Вестника» — ужасное название для места, которое было чем угодно, но не приютом — и выудил телефон из заднего кармана.

_Нет новых сообщений._

— Учитывая, что я ничего не слышал от нее уже неделю — наверное, нет.

— Значит, она тебя все-таки бросила.

Тревельян одарил Быка тяжелым взглядом.

— Тебе обязательно сыпать соль на свежую рану? Приятель, я вообще-то страдаю.

— Ну, забудь о Нере. Ты здесь как раз для этого! Мы собираемся напиться вдрызг, а потом найдем тебе милую девочку, с которой ты поедешь домой, — ухмылка Быка была заразительной, и Тревельян обнаружил, что тоже слегка улыбается. — Или двух, если ты сумеешь справиться сразу с двумя.

— Я собираюсь осуществить только первый пункт твоего плана, — сказал Тревельян, когда они распахнули двухстворчатую дверцу и мгновенно ослепли от ярких вспышек. Он кивнул на бар: — Пиво?

Четыре бокала спустя он все еще был слишком трезвым, чтобы не обращать внимания на скользкий пол, или острый запах искусственного дыма, или — о, ничего себе, в этом клубе было две пузырьковых машины! — или непрестанное _бум-бум-бум_ , которое почему-то называлось музыкой.

Бык куда-то исчез — несомненно, демонстрировал свою впечатляющую мускулатуру восторженным и вусмерть пьяным посетителям.

Тревельян снова проверил телефон. Нет новых сообщений.

Возможно, пришло время перейти на что-то покрепче пива.

— Вы наливаете олд фешен? —Тревельяну приходилось перекрикивать музыку, чтобы молодая девушка за барной стойкой могла его услышать. Сквозь стеклянную столешницу под его руками он мог видеть живых тропических рыбок. Да что это за место?

— Что? — блондинка нахмурилась, глядя на него. — Это еще что за понтовое извращение?

— Забудьте, — он протянул ей двадцатку. — Просто бурбон. Чистый.

Девушка за стойкой что-то пробормотала — учитывая, сколько стоил напиток, она была не очень-то дружелюбна. Тревельян взял салфетку из стопки и бездумно повертел ее в руках, удерживаясь от желания вновь проверить телефон.

И тут он почувствовал, как чья-то рука задирает его рубашку и горячие пальцы касаются кожи, скользят вдоль позвоночника...

— Сто-оп! — Тревельян подпрыгнул и схватил шуструю руку. — Это совершенно неуме...

Оставшаяся часть предложения умерла у него на губах, когда бархатный рот накрыл его собственный, нежно посасывая и покусывая, а язык, сладкий от Франджелико, скользнул между его губ.

Тревельян даже не знал, кого целует — его глаза сами прикрылись в тот момент, когда их языки встретились — только что его партнер был демонически искусен; он не смог сдержать слабый стон, зародившийся в груди, когда поцелуй стал глубже.

— Риленус, — медово промурлыкали ему на ухо, когда их губы наконец разомкнулись. — Ты говорил, что позвонишь мне. Я уже был готов высылать поисковый отряд.

Тревельян открыл глаза и медленно моргнул.

— Хммм?

Невероятно красивый мужчина посмотрел на него в ответ — у него были темные волосы, глаза отливали серебром, а губы являли собой воплощение порочности. Холеные усики и маленькая эспаньолка объясняли, почему минуту назад Тревельян почувствовал легкую щекотку.

— Ты уже забыл обо мне? — спросил потрясающий незнакомец; алкоголь сделал его речь слегка неразборчивой. — Ты ведь сказал, что тебе нравится та штука, которую я делаю языком.

Тревельян судорожно сглотнул.

— Мне жаль, но ты ошибаешься. Я не...

Одна ладонь зарылась в его волосы, другая легла сзади на шею, и его вовлекли в еще один головокружительный поцелуй — и незнакомец сделал _ту штуку_ языком.

_Дыхание Создателя_ , Риленус был идиотом, раз не отозвался на приглашение этого мужчины.

Кто-то хлестнул их связкой соломинок для коктейлей и раздраженно буркнул:

— Нечего устраивать прелюдию посреди бара, алкоголики! Вы пройти не даете!

Тревельян, не выпуская незнакомца из объятий, поспешил к выходу, совершенно забыв о своем бурбоне.

***

Они ввалились в полутемное помещение, не переставая целоваться и отчаянно дергая друг на друге одежду, пытаясь добраться до обнаженной кожи.

Обворожительный незнакомец вжал Тревельяна в стену, с пьяной несдержанностью потираясь о его бедра своими.

Прикосновение заставило Тревельяна зашипеть, и он слегка отпрянул, чтобы сделать прерывистый вдох, который обернулся стоном, когда мужчина воспользовался моментом, чтобы втянуть в рот мочку его уха.

_Благая Андрасте..._

Руки! Руки в неожиданных местах!

Тревельян был пьян, но все еще соображал достаточно, чтобы осознавать: все происходящее было ужасно неправильным. Пользоваться тем, что незнакомец перебрал с выпивкой — и неважно, что он был безумно привлекателен и сам этого хотел...

— Подожди секунду! — Тревельян, вероятно, сказал это громче, чем собирался, но в этот момент его крепко ухватили за задницу, и действовать требовалось немедленно, если он хотел сохранить ясный рассудок. — Я не могу. Это неправильно.

— Не беспокойся, Риленус, — легкие, как перышко, поцелуи на шее заставили Тревельяна ахнуть, но он нашел в себе силы отстраниться. — Я обещал, что никому не скажу — и я буду молчать. Делай со мной что хочешь.

— Нет, дело не... — сбитый с толку, Тревельян ошарашенно моргнул. — _Что?_

Умелые пальцы приласкали выпуклость в его штанах, и ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать стон.

— Ты этого хочешь. Я этого хочу. Один-один.

— Послушай, ты очень привлекательный, и при других обстоятельствах я бы принял твое предложение, — Тревельян обхватил ладонями манящее, прекрасное лицо, заставляя мужчину посмотреть себе в глаза. — Но все это неправильно, потому что я не Риленус.

Серые глаза отчаянно пытались сфокусироваться.

— Ты не Риленус?

— Нет.

— Ты не Риленус, — это уже прозвучало как утверждение.

Отлично, они достигли хоть какого-то взаимопонимания.

— Верно.

— Тогда кто ты, мать твою, такой? И почему ты у меня дома?

— Тревельян. Меня зовут Тревельян, — он облизал губы — нервная привычка — и слегка покраснел, ощутив на них вкус поцелуев. Он позволил рукам опуститься. — Мне жаль. Не стоило мне сюда приходить.

— Тогда зачем пришел? — бровь любопытно приподнялась, и Тревельян поборол желание проследить ее изгиб большим пальцем.

— Потому что мне понравилось целовать тебя.

Простота его ответа, похоже, обескуражила пьяного хозяина квартиры. С оттенком любопытства Тревельян наблюдал за тем, как он глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание; его глаза широко распахнулись.

Когда незнакомец снова заговорил, на его губах возникла улыбка, сочащаяся коварством.

— Дориан, — произнес он; великолепные белые зубы блеснули в полутьме.

— Прошу прощения?

— Это мое имя. Запомни его. Чуть позже ты будешь кричать его.

Тревельян едва не поперхнулся.

— Ты слышал хоть слово из того, что я сказал? Я не...

— Не Риленус. Я уловил, — Дориан обвил его шею руками, притягивая ближе. — Но ты уже здесь, так что мы можем продолжить.

Бархатный язык лизнул его нижнюю губу, и мозг Тревельяна предпринял попытку отключиться.

— Нет, — он со всей возможной нежностью отстранил Дориана за плечи. — Я не хочу.

— В смысле «нет»? Разве не за этим ты сюда пришел?

— Ты пьян, так что — не за этим.

— _Почему?_

— Потому что я хочу быть чем-то большим, чем память о пьяной ошибке наутро.

Это был уже второй раз, когда Дориан посмотрел на него как на редкую зверушку, наклонив голову таким образом, что Тревельяну немедленно захотелось снова его поцеловать.

_Соберись._

Он прочистил горло и поспешил перейти к действиям, чтобы не выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость.

— Давай-ка уложим тебя в постель. Я с удобством устроюсь на твоем... — он оглядел гостиную и нашел взглядом старенький диван, заваленный книгами, — э, видимо, на твоей книжной полке из черной кожи.

***

Утреннее солнце заглянуло в большие окна, заиграло в гранях чего-то блестящего и стало светить в глаза.

Тревельян горестно застонал и отвернулся, пряча нос в кожаных складках дивана и чувствуя запах старых книг и чернил.

Он не был жаворонком.

Как раз когда Тревельян счастливо соскальзывал обратно в сон, чувствительный тычок в спину бесцеремонно выдернул его из полудремы.

— Проснись, — тот же голос, что прошлой ночью шептал сладкие обещания ему на ухо, в жестокой реальности утра больше не звучал ласково и игриво. — Хочу посмотреть, не урод ли ты.

_Он что, серьезно?_

Ну, по крайней мере, Дориан его вспомнил.

— Нет, — недовольно пробормотал Тревельян в теплую кожу под щекой. — Еще полчасика.

Наглые руки потянули за рубашку, напрасно стараясь заставить его перевернуться. Он свернулся клубком, предоставив Дориану возможность ругаться на его спину; от осознания абсурдности ситуации в нем закипал смех. Тревельян перестал сдерживать его, когда Дориан начал щекотаться, царапая чувствительную кожу короткими ногтями.

— Да обернись ты, ленивый ублюдок! Я хочу знать, нужно ли мне прополоскать рот отбеливателем!

Тревельян от души потянулся и наконец обернулся, щурясь от света.

— Ты совсем другой человек при свете дня, Дориан.

Он сделал вид, что не заметил легкого румянца на щеках Дориана, но его пальцы, действуя словно по собственной воле, легонько коснулись родинки около правого глаза.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Тревельян с сонной улыбкой.

***

Когда Тревельян почувствовал, как телефон завибрировал в заднем кармане, он схватил его с такой торопливостью, что едва не выронил проклятую штуковину.

_Одно новое сообщение._

Тревельян провел пальцем по экрану, чтобы разблокировать его, и прочел короткое послание.

_Заканчиваю работать в 30. Закажем ко мне тайскую еду? хо_

Он торопливо напечатал ответ.

_Давай поужинаем у меня. Хочу отдать тебе кое-что._

Второй рукой он безотчетно скользнул в карман, ощупью найдя новенький ключ.


End file.
